1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method, a recording medium, and an information providing method for a terminal device and an information providing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for downloading a cooking program into a home cooking appliance (also referred to as a “cooking apparatus”) via the Internet has been developed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-76825 describes a technique for reading a bar code printed on a package of food to obtain cooking program code and transferring the cooking program code to a microwave oven. The microwave oven reads a cooking program corresponding to the cooking program code and sets a cooking time. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-153432 describes a technique for searching a server for a cooking recipe using information about a cooking appliance and usage history information (e.g., a heating method, a heating control pattern, and a heating time) as a key and acquiring a cooking recipe that matches the conditions. Furthermore, to present the recipes, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-153432 also describes a technique for presenting a plurality of cooking recipes in the order of the most frequently selected one (the most popular one) to the least selected one under the same condition.